Las Tres Torres del Infierno
by rafaga2
Summary: 2 chicos saben de un incendio que solo ellos pueden apagar
1. El Gran Incendio

Diviso entre unos arboles un castillo de fuego con tres torres cuando llega mi amigo eduardo.   
  
- que pasa? porque esta ardiendo en llamas ese castillo?   
- no tengo la menor idea - le respondo todo sudado por el intenso calor del castillo.   
  
debilmente en lo alto del castillo se divisan tres torres donde de sus ventanas sin crystales   
aparece lava surgiendo de ella y durante una fraccion de segundo veo en la torre de enmedio una   
figura roja de unos 2,50 metros que lo que mas se destacaba de aquella rara figura eran unos   
cuernos mas grandes que los de un Nidoking y unos ojos mas rojos que los de un hoothoot.   
  
luego cuando quise ir a investigar me detuvo eduardo:   
  
- Blast, tienes que ir a tu casa a buscar a tus mejores pokemon antes de entrar a ese castillo   
- bueno, nos vemos aca en 5 minutos.   
  
cuando me pongo a buscar a mis pokemon veo que ensima de mi cama hay una pokebola totalmente   
congelada   
  
- la voy a llevar al castillo para derretir el hielo - y me fui con vaporeon, espeon,   
charizard, noctwol, y mi giarados rojo.   
  
cuando llegue al castillo vi nuevamente la silueta rara pero estuvo acercandose y luego hacia   
tanto calor que saque de mi mochila mis pokebolas y descongele la pokebola. luego al abrirla   
encontre al pokemon que estuve buscando por todo el mundo... Un Slugma!!! pero lo que nunca   
comprendi es porque seguia vivo dentro de esa pokebola congelada si slugma es un pokemon de   
fuego. luego para hacer mas fuerte a slugma le mostre mis TM que yo mismo descubri secretamente   
y le slugma aprendio: eyesplit, lava walk, water lava, y minimize object.   
  
mi amigo y yo al entrar al castillo utilizando nuestros pokemon de agua para no quemarnos vimos  
a una persona que tenia pokemon tipo planta y los estaba obligando lanzarse al fuego y estos   
morian solo al tocarlo   
  
- porque matas a tus pokemon? - le dije   
- callate!!!!!!! - me dijo. Apunto su dedo hacia mi depues a un cuerpo de uno de sus pokemon   
muertos que se estaba incendiando y lo arrojo con una energia hacia mi...  
  
cuando mire mi estomago tenia un poco de carbony el pokemon incendiado estaba justo frente a mi   
rostro. no tenia calor en lo absoluto y a mi derecha vi como espeon habia salido solo de su   
pokebola y controlo al pokemon muerto y lo lanzo hacia el fuego con su energia psiquica.   
  
- Lindo espeon - me dijo el asesino pokemon, y luego lo reconoci: el era un antiguo amigo que   
todos pensamos que habia muerto cuando ibamos en una excursion en el colegio. estabamos en   
primero y andabamos por un puente cuando el piso una tabla suelta de inmediato saque a mi hoot   
hoot para que lo ayudara pero era tarde. el habia caido al rio y yo lo veia con ojos de   
desesperacion luego se hundio y nunca mas lo volvi a ver.   
  
- Como estas Blast? - me dijo como si me acabara de conocer   
- porque me atacaste con ese pokemon y porque los lanzas al fuego, KaWaZaki   
- Porque cuando cai de el puente no me salvaste, luego al final del rio varios pokemon planta   
me asotaron hasta que se aburrieron y me dejaron solo fue entonces cuando llego un alakazam   
casi sin vida y comprendio mi dolor y me dio sus poderes psiquicosy cerca de ahi habia un   
centro pokemon que es este castillo en llamas y vi a un hombre que no quizo curar a mi   
alakazam. al saber eso alakazam decidio irse, y murio. Todo por culpa de esos malditos   
pokemon planta.   
  
- y porque incendiaste este castillo? - Pregunto dtras de su azumarril   
- por que si!!!!! - y con un salto desaparecio en el aire y con sus poderes psiquicos aumento   
el fuego del castillo. 


	2. La Busqueda

- Porque lo hizo? - pregunto Eduardo sin comprender lo que pasaba.   
- Porque estaba furioso, Ve Slugma!!   
  
De la pokebola salio slugma muy contento de que lo hayan descongelado.   
  
- Es cierto - dije - Eduardo cuando descongele la pokebola de slugma y le ponia mis TM secreto   
vi una oscura silueta cerca de unas torres en la parte superior del castillo, y teniacuernos y   
ojos rojos!!   
- No habra sido el...   
- No seas tonto - digo yo. Eduardo creia en cosas relacionadas con el diablo y todo eso. - Como   
se te ocurre que el diablo podria estar en este castillo. ven subamos y busquemos las torres   
esas.   
  
conforme mas subiamos las escaleras que apagaba azumarril mas calor nos daba y slugma iba en mi   
hombro, al igual que los ponita lugma dejaba der tocado nada ma que por la gente a la que le   
tenia confiansa. Luego slugma se puso a oler algo en el aire, salto de mi hombro y echo a toda   
velocidad escaleras abajo (no por la que habiamos subido). fue muy facil alcanzarlo 10 minutos   
despues y enfrente de el vimos un pokemon muy raro. ERA UNA FUSION!!!!!!! Era con cuerpo de   
magmar y parecia ser shiny, pero no cualquier shiny porque siempre estaba brillando, luego ojos   
de hoothoot y unos cuernos de nidoking gigantescos.   
Lo tarte de atrapar pero sulgma quemo la pokebola con water lava. luego llego KaWaZaki del techo,   
pero bajo mirando a la direccion en que podia mirara la fusion.   
  
- Te gusta mi MagHooKing? claro que es el unico en su especie pero puedo crear mas. - luego   
puso su mano enfrente de slugma y le dijo - como estas SeRaVi, ven - y slugma se poso en su   
hombro - te pase a SeRaVi para que decongelaras su pokebola. fue el unico pokemon que tuve   
antes de caerme al rio, lo deje en tu casa para que lo descongelaras y le dieras tus famosos TM. Tu me diste dos: Energia psiquica que aumenta los poderes psiquicos y teletransportacion voladora. Obviamente los use en mi mismo, pero como podras ver soy tan poderoso con y sin ellos.   
- Callate - dije - Golpe de acero - y mi mano se volvio dee acero y le di en toda la cara....  
  
mientras slugma y maghooking atendian a su amoyo y eduardo subiamos por si encontrabamos algo   
interesante, y asi fue. vimos como unas pokebolas metalicas eran consumidas por el fuego.   
azumarrillas apago y me meti una en el bolsillo. le di una rapida mirada: era gris y pesada y   
tenia las letras HB. luego de un rato vimos algo asi comoo un snorlax pero usando un chorro de   
agua y algunas partes del cuerpo le ardian. mientras el estaba tratando de apagar el fuego un   
palo estaba apunto de caer en su cabeza.   
  
- tengo una idea - dije - pokebola HB, VE!!! - y milagrosamente esa pokebola resistia el fuego y   
atrape a snorlax.   
  
- porque un snorlax tendria un chorro de agua y porque estaba aqui? - me pregunto sin fijarse   
que su trasero se incendiaba.   
  
- ni idea. tienes el trasero en llamas   
  
- aaaaaaaaayyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!   
  
- snorlax, ve!! snorlax porque estabas apagando el fuego?   
  
- snorrrrr... laxxxxxxxx - me dijo mientras movia la cabeza de un lado a otro.   
  
- eres mas tonto que un slowpoke - le dije mientras me levantaba del suelo.   
  
- debe haber visto a maghooking para derrotarlo - mire al lado mio y magicamente aparecio   
KaWaZaki con maghooking y SeRaVi. - SeRaVi, eyesplit - y le tiro de los ojos grandes cantidades   
de lava a snorlax   
  
- snorlax, rodada y luego mega puno!!! - y snorlax hizo los 2 ataque y vencio a SeRaVi, pero   
luego vi que a snorlax le salian chispas rojas - ho no!! acabo de recordar que eyesplit siempre   
deja con quemadura a los pokemon!!! snorlax regresa!!!! ve, charizard!!!   
  
- esto cada vez es mas interesante. ve, grolon!!!! - de la pokebola salio el pokemon mas   
fantastico que yo haya vsto era un pokemon con brazos de hitmonchan, piernas de hitmonlee,   
cabeza de hitmontop y todo lo demas era cuerpo de machamp. - al igual que tu he desarrollado TM.   
grolon, rasgadura de agua!!!   
y de los guantes de grolon salieron largas garras que tiraban montones cantidades de agua.   
  
- charizard, vuela y movimiento psiquico!!!! - pero era muy tarde. charizard habia muerto, su   
cola se habia apagado.... 


	3. Las Tres Torres del Infierno

- charizard!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - grite muy dolido entre sollozos ya que charizard habia sido el   
primer pokemon en el que habia probado mis TM. - maldito - ve, espeon!!!!! espeon, usa tu rayo   
psiquico hipnotisador. - y espeon le brillaron los ojos abrio la boca y las colas. salian rayos   
de esas partes pero dejo a espeon cansado y logro dormir a grolon. - espeon ataque de bocado y   
luego usa tu embestida. - y dejo nock out a grolon.   
  
- muy bien. ve, machamp.   
  
- muy bien espeon ya sabes que hacer eduardo cierra los ojos!!!!!!!!!! - cuando los cerro vi   
atravez de mis parpados una luz blanca y cegante - bien, ha salido todo bien. vamonos de aqui!   
espeon regresa!!!!!   
  
- que fue eso - me pregunto eduardo unos minutos despues. estabamos subiendo escaleras sin   
darnos cuenta que en ese lugar no habia fuego sino hielo. - era un ataque que me encontre en   
una cueva se llama epilepsia y las victimas se recuperan en 10 minutos. aqui es donde KaWaZaki   
debio haber congelado la pokebola de SeRaVi.   
  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHH  
HHHHH!!!!!! Blast, qu..qu..que es e..so?!?!?!!?!?   
  
cerca de donde estabamos habia un cuerpo congelado de un chico palido. parecia muerto.   
  
- Eduardo sabes quien es el???? - me respondio negando con la cabeza - es KaWaZaki cuando se   
cayo al agua. y mira, al lado de el hay un kadabra muerto tambien. es el que lo ayudo. KaWaZaki   
sabe que esta torre solo acepta demonios para vivir aqui. este castillo es el de las tres torres   
del infierno y ya hemos visitado 1: la de los muertos...... 


	4. La Segunda Torre

Estando ya en la torre de los muertos a Eduardo casi le dio un infarto asi que se tapaba los   
ojos cuando subian las escaleras o daban vuelta para entrar a un cuarto. luego fueron escaleras   
arriba y daron vuelta a un ultimo cuarto que vieron: era un cuarto hermoso lleno de flores y   
hadas revoloteando y en una esquina habia un espejo de oro gigantesco donde podian caber dentro   
de el porlo menos 20 personas un poco apretadas.   
  
- y este espejo???? - dijo con cara confusa   
- no se este debe de ser el cuarto de las almas pero me lo imagine mas terrorifico.... que es   
eso??? - dije y mire dentro del espejo. se veian huesos tirados, craneos con sangre humeda,   
muchas hadas, pero en vez de ser hermosas criaturas eran como unos trolls chicos pero que   
estaban completamente demacrados con sangre y cosas asi. Me movi un poco a la derecha mirando   
mas al interior del espejo y vi a...   
  
- Que hacen aqui?!??!?!?!?!?!!? - respondio furioso de ira KaWaZaki que apenas tenia habiertos   
los ojos.   
  
- como es que puedes ver aun???? - le pregunte - se supone que ese ataque deja ciegos a los   
que tienen los ojos abiertos   
  
- un momento antes de que ejecutaras el ataque hize una barrera invisible entre tu y yo   
cubriendo a mis pokemon con ella. las barreras que yo hago siempre el que esta dentro de ellas   
ve hacia fuera muy negro. de hecho crei que gracias a ella seguiriamos batallando en ese cuarto   
pero me confie demasiado. cuando vi alrededor mio la barrera se estaba rompiendo como el cristal   
y la luz estaba llegando a mi ropa y luego le dije a mis pokemon que usaran su ''ojo malo''.   
sale de su frente un tercer ojo que les permite ver todo lo que ocurre alrededor y el ojo nunca   
se vuelve malo ni nada. claro yo tambien lo tengo - y de su frente salio mucha sangre y se le   
pudo ver un momento el cerebro atravez de un hoyo que se habrio lentamente y luego le aparecio   
magicamente un ojo. - si es asqueroso. cuando me lo vi en el espejo vomite por 1/2 hora.   
  
- y porque tu alma esta en el espejo - respondi apuntando al espejo donde aparecian dos figuras   
claras. una era KaWaZaki cuando chico y la otra era la del Kadabra que estaban luchando contra   
los esqueletos... 


	5. La Ultima Torre

- es porque ese es mi verdadero yo me encarcele a mi mismo para tener solo mi maldad. VE   
BLASTLUTURN!!!!! - y de la pokebola salio un pokemon con cuerpo de blastoise cabeza de lanturn   
y y pies y alas de lugia.   
  
- muy bien. ve vaporeon!!!! vaporeon hidro bomba.   
- blastluturn muestrale como se hace un ataque de hidro bomba - y de la boca de blastluturn   
salio mas agua que la que cae en un minuto que de las cataratas del niagara.   
- vaporeon metete a su hidro bomba y usa tu aramadura de acido - y vaporeon desaparecio y luego   
aparecio dandole un potente cabezaso en la boca a blastluturn. - ahora usa tu ataque rapido y   
terminalo con un chorro de agua.   
- muy bien blastluturn usa tu union de destino. - y los 2 pokemon quedaron desmayados.   
- ve noctowl!!!! usa tu ataque ala contra kawazaki antes que saque a otro pokemon. - y quedo   
desmayado - eduardo vamos   
  
- me voy pero me voy a mi casa o a ver el final de la liga pokemon. adios!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
luego toque el espejo y mi mano lo traspaso meti mi cuerpo y estaba del otro lado del espejo.   
  
- Blast?!?!?!?! porfavor ayudame estoy atrapado y tenemos que hacer trisas a todos los esqueletos  
o no podremos salir nunca de aqui.   
- muy bien kawazaki. noctowl ataque de ala y luego usa tu hipnosis. vamos kawazaki vamonos de   
aqui. esta es a ultima torre la de la dimension paralela si nos quedamos aqui mas tiempo no   
podremos salir. - luego que salimos del espejo kadabra se hizo alakazam y kawazaki crecio a mi   
altura. vi nuevamente al espejo y la tercera torre se estaba destruyendo y luego empezo a   
destruirce la segunda en donde estabamos.   
- hay que salir de aqui kawazaki. ve giarados!!!!!!!! subete en giarados kawazaki - los 2 nos   
subimos en el lomo de giarados y este comenzo a bajar las escaleras mientras usaba su chorro de   
agua para apagar el fuego. cuando por fin salimos del castillo vimos muchos unnowns volando   
desde la direccion de la liga pokemon (ya que estabamos en ciudad verde) y estos hacian la   
figura de maghooking mientras se iban volando........ 


End file.
